


Теннис-2: Великий идиот (The Great Git)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Пропущенная сцена "Этюда в победных тонах".Оказалось, что читатели очень хотят знать две вещи — что именно такого сокрушительного Мориарти сказал Шерлоку и что думал Шерлок с момента, как Джон ударил Мориарти, до примирения на финале Уимблдона. Ответы на это содержатся в сиквелах, но я предлагаю компромисс. Этот короткий фик повествует о сцене разрыва от лица Лестрейда. Не мысли Шерлока, но вполне конкретные намеки.От переводчика:Основной фик серии (он же первый) "Этюд в победных тонах" https://ficbook.net/readfic/4390914Продолжение основного фика (он же третий) "Этюд о парной игре" https://ficbook.net/readfic/6107877Сиквел к основному фику (четвертый фик серии) "Значимость второй подачи"  http://archiveofourown.org/works/12815079





	Теннис-2: Великий идиот (The Great Git)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Git](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372854) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



«Люди влюблялись и раньше».  
«Я не влюбляюсь».  
Вот черт! Закрыв глаза, Грег прижался лбом к стене, а с той стороны закрытой двери продолжался спор. Самое худшее, что он должен был это предвидеть, он должен был понять. Он не очень хорошо знал Джона Уотсона, но вряд ли этот парень был из тех, кто выставляет напоказ свои чувства. И даже ему, Грегу, ясно как божий день, что между Холмсом и Ватсоном было нечто большее, чем трах без обязательств. Гораздо большее! Боже, да этот Джон оказался просто божьим посланником, раз так сумел повлиять на Шерлока, с которым стало немного легче ладить, пусть и на короткое время.  
И Шерлок… Ладно, Грег надеялся, что, может быть, в этот раз все будет иначе. Шерлок был другим, совершенно другим с Джоном. Не таким, как с прочими людьми. Они разделили постель, господи ты боже мой! Шерлок никогда ни с кем не делил свою постель. Никогда! Он никогда не искал ничего, кроме быстрого перепихона! Он никогда не тратил время на изучение чужих противников ради того, чтобы рассказать эту информацию другому человеку. И он никогда, никогда не приводил никого на Бейкер-стрит!  
Предполагалось, что все сложится иначе. Оно просто должно было сложиться иначе.  
Он ведь предупреждал Джона о таком исходе.  
«Все, блядь, предупреждали, чтобы я с тобой не связывался. Лестрейд, Донован, Сара, твой братец, даже гребаный Виктор Тревор».  
«Не стоило упоминать Виктора», — подумал Грег в отчаянии. Весьма неудачный момент для упоминания о Викторе.  
«Бог мой, мне же нужно было к нему прислушаться, ведь правда? Потому что, он-то знал, ведь так? Он точно знал, что ты из себя представляешь. Чего же удивляться, что у тебя репутация холодного говнюка. Я-то думал, что все они не правы, что они ошибаются, не знают тебя настоящего, того, кого я начал узнавать, кого я на самом деле мог бы…» — голос Джона, казалось, сорвался, наступила пауза, затем прозвучали тихие слова. — «Я думал, что на самом деле у тебя есть сердце».  
Дерьмовей некуда…  
«Надежные источники меня проинформировали, что у меня его нет».  
Голос Шерлока мог превратить в лед.  
Вот оно. Не отвертеться. Он надеялся, что сегодня с этим иметь дело не придется, но его работа — следить за Шерлоком Холмсом. Прославленная нянька, пошутил он, а Майкрофт лишь вежливо улыбнулся в ответ, из чего следовало, что он попал в самую точку.  
«Любовь и теннис несовместимы, Джон. Любовь в теннисе означает поражение».  
Ох, Шерлок…  
Джон даже не заметил Грега, когда выходил из комнаты и спускался по лестнице. Он вполне себя контролировал, встретившись с миссис Хадсон, которая только что переступила порог. Наверное, к лучшему, что она не встретилась с Шерлоком. Последнее, что им нужно, — оттолкнуть каждого, кто отважился полюбить Шерлока.  
— Ох, он в порядке? — спросила миссис Хадсон. — Ничего не случилось? Просто я знаю, что такое Шерлок, и Джон не похож на человека, который радуется замечательной победе.  
— Шерлок не очень хорошо себя чувствует, — сказал Грег тактично. — Лучше сейчас его не беспокоить.  
— Ох, — сказала миссис Хадсон. — Он вымещает ярость на Джоне, не так ли?  
— В основном, да.  
— Глупый мальчик. Он должен пойти и извиниться. Неправильно кричать на кого-то, кого любишь, только потому, что сердишься на какие-то вещи. Передайте ему от моего имени.  
— Непременно.  
— И скажите, что я ожидаю увидеть его в финале в группе поддержки Джона.  
Грег кивнул, но не сказал, что, по его мнению, это маловероятный вариант. В том состоянии, в котором был Шерлок, к финалу они уже, скорее всего, покинут страну.  
Миссис Хадсон оставила его в покое и пошла за какой-нибудь выпечкой, чтобы подбодрить Шерлока, а Лестрейд вздохнул, собрался с духом и приступил к исполнению тяжких обязанностей.  
Шерлок стоял у окна и смотрел, как Джон переходит дорогу, возвращаясь в Дорчестер. Болезненное зрелище — видеть человека, которому плохо, но который слишком упрям, чтобы что-то сделать.  
— Знаешь, он влюблен в тебя. Христос знает, почему и что он в тебе нашел, ведь большинство людей может с тобой общаться только пять минут, а он выдерживает гораздо большее время. Наверняка это что-то значит.  
— Ничего это не значит, — тон Шерлока был мрачным и холодным, каждое слово было резким и весомым. — Ему нравится эта идея, не более того. Он воодушевлен, потому что выигрывает, и он празднует, возбуждаясь от эндорфинов и окситоцина. Его мозг просто пытается глупо соединить эти две вещи. Нелепо.  
Да, нелепо.  
— А что насчет тебя? — спросил Лестрейд.  
Шерлок повернулся к нему с самым непроницаемым выражением лица.  
— А что я? Я рационалист. Я всегда знал, что это означает.  
— Правда? — сказал Грег, направляясь к дивану и хватая блокнот, лежащий обложкой вниз. — Тогда что это? — спросил он. На обложке были четко видны слова «Джон Уотсон». Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули.  
— Не трогай!  
Шерлок рванул к Лестрейду и выхватил блокнот.  
— Боже, Шерлок, — выдохнул Грег, когда Шерлок отошел от него с блокнотом, — посмотри на себя. Просто посмотри. Да, ты проиграл матч. Да, ты проиграл этому говнюку Мориарти. — Он провел рукой по волосам. — Просто не отбрасывай лучшее, что случилось с тобой, потому что злишься.  
— Злюсь? Думаешь, я _злюсь_?  
— Да, злишься. На Мориарти, на себя, за то, что слил матч, за то, что выместил обиду на Джоне. Он не виноват, что дошел до финала, а ты нет.  
— Он — отвлечение и обязательства, чего я не могу себе позволить. Еще один рычаг, который Мориарти может использовать против меня. Так что прости, если злюсь. Я не должен был вовлекаться, вот что самое главное. Я больше не буду повторять эту ошибку.  
— Значит, ты просто собираешься уйти?  
— Я думаю, ты скоро поймешь, что это он ушел.  
— После того, как ты заставил его уйти. Боже, Шерлок, — Грег понизил голос, — ты не сможешь постоянно убегать.  
Ответа не последовало. Лишь кирпичная стена тишины и человек, заключенный в одиночную камеру тюрьмы, которую сам себе создал.


End file.
